Zombie Herrn
Zombie Herrn (German for "Zombie Lord") is the first zombies map included in Call of Duty: World at War II. It is the eighteenth (chronologically both the fourth and most recent) map, and is the first map to introduce 8 player co-op. The "Green Run Group" and "Mob of the Dead Group" both return in this map as playable characters. The featured zombies have orange eyes, which means that Ludvig Maxis is the Demonic Announcer. This map highly embraces psychological horror and is far more terrifying than previous maps (even more so terrifying than Mob of the Dead). Overview Continuing after Maxis's betrayal and the opening of the "Rift", Stuhlinger and his friends are teleported to an alternate universe and meet the Mob of the Dead crew. In this universe, the Mob of the Dead crew have completely different personalities. Sal isn't a mob boss but rather leader of this universe's Group 935 and along with his friends cares little of "bad deeds". Billy never suffered from mental illness after his mother's death but rather he joined Group 935 instead. Weasel and Finn also joined Group 935 instead of what happened in the main universe. The Crusader Zombies and Panzer Soldat from Origins return in this map, as well as the Mistress from Buried. This map also sees the return of purchaseable traps which last appeared in Mob of the Dead. The Electro-Shock Defenses return along with two new traps, the Ice Trap and the Chainsaw Trap. The Mark IV Tank from Origins returns in this map. The three Giant Robots from Origins also returns in this map. This is the largest zombie map to date. Like Origins, there is no power switch on this map, instead having six generators that power the area directly around it. This map features a similar leaderboard GUI to Mob of the Dead and Origins. There is a new Buildable in this map called the Focke-Wulf 200 Condor which is a type of aircraft that players can use to escape zombies. In addition to that, the Zombie Shield and Trample Steam return. Like Mob of the Dead and Origins, this map features a jump scare easter egg which occurs after the player scopes at the window of the mansion. After this happens, a picture of a ghost will pop up on the screen accompanied by a high pitched scream. Features *Returning boss enemies: Panzer Soldat and Mistress *New wonder weapons: Four new elemental staffs, the Staff of Rain (light purple), the Staff of Earth (black), the Staff of Light (silver), and the Staff of Acid (green). A new throwable wonder weapon called the Golden Apple. When thrown it controls zombies affected by its radius. A new melee wonder weapon called the Sword of 935 which is one hit kill up until round 40 and is obtained by doing certain steps. *Returning wonder weapons: The four elemental staffs from Origins, Ray Gun, Ray Gun Mark II, and Monkey Bomb. *Edward Richtofen returns as a zombie friendly NPC who functions similar to Leeroy from Buried. *A new major easter egg. *A new musical easter egg by Elena Siegman. *A new Pack-a-Punch camo, the camo strongly resembles lightning. Transcript Opening The blue teleport effect is seen on the screen and then cuts to the Green Run Group. '''Misty:' "Hey! Stupinger! Look what you just did! Where the fuck are we now?! '''Stuhlinger:' "I don't fucking know Misty! It's not my fault I didn't know what that button was going to do! '''Marlton:' "Says the retard. '''Russman:' "Hey! I don't what the fuck is going on with us but I think a better idea would to figure out instead of just fucking arguing! '''Billy:' "Silence! ''The Mob of the Dead crew are now seen looking at the Green Run Group. '''Russman:' "What the hell was that? '''Weasel:' "That was us. '''Misty:' "Who are you? '''Weasel:' "I am Albert Arlington, these are my friends. Their names are Finn O' Leary, Salvatore DeLuca, and Billy Handsome. '''Stuhlinger:' "Nice to meet you. '''Misty:' "Shut up Stupinger. '''Russman:' "What's with the Christmas lights? '''Sal:' "This is Christmas Eve. '''Marlton:' "So what else do you guys know? '''Billy:' "The zombie outbreak started a few days ago. During that time, we investigated the area. We found strange secrets. A girl trapped in Agartha who was freed years ago. The Elemental Staffs, we know it all. We just can't figure out what it means. ''A zombified Nazi soldier rises from the ground and prepares to attack the crew. However, Billy quickly shoots the zombie with his Remington New Model Army. '''Finn:' "Aw shit! There here again! '''Sal:' "Everyone load up! ''The two crews pick up Remington New Model Armies and prepares to shoot the zombies as the song "Rusty Cage" by Johnny Cash begins to play. For the next moments of the cutscene the two crews are seen killing zombies in a similar manner as in the Mob of the Dead cutscene. The characters then run to safety to escape from the zombies. '''Billy:' "Okay. I think we're sa- ''A group of Mistresses then rise from the ground. The cutscene ends with the characters escaping to the starting room via a teleporter. Changed Personalities *Finn O'Leary: Finn isn't a mobster and highly opposes crime. He is very fond sex and his wife. He likes Albert Arlington but dislikes Sal. He joined Group 935 to improve the human condition as the motto would indicate. *Albert Arlington: Though Al still retains his intellect from Mob of the Dead, he uses it for Group 935. He is responsible for the creation of this universes's Thundergun. He likes Finn but dislikes Billy. *Salvatore DeLuca: Sal is not a mob boss but leader of Group 935. He is mostly recognized for his inventions of the Focke-Wulf 200 Condor and this universes's Ray Gun. He likes Billy but dislikes Finn for trying to out perform him as leader of Group 935. *Billy Handsome: Instead of being a psychopath, he became a scientist of Group 935. He is perhaps the most intelligent of the group as he is the only one who knows how to upgrade the Elemental Staffs and the only one who knows about the Golden Apple. He likes Sal but dislikes Al for trying to outsmart him. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *Fragmentation Grenades Off-Wall Weapons *M14 (500 points) *Ballista (500 points) *B23R (750 points) *Remington 870 MCS (1000 points) *Type 100 (1000 points) *MP40 (1000 points) *PDW-57 (1000 points) *SVU-AS (1000 points) *AK-74u (1200 points) *Thompson (1200 points) *STG-44 (1200 points) *AN-94 (1200 points) *M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points) *LSAT (2000 points) *Bouncing Betty (1000 points) *Semtex (250 points) Mystery Box Weapons The guns are listed by their commonality. Most common at the top, while the rarest at the bottom. *Five-Seven (single or Dual Wield) *Executioner *KAP-40 *Remington New Model Army *Flammenwerfer 35 *Chicom CQB *Skorpion EVO *Galil *FAL *Mauser C96 *Type 25 *SCAR-H *M1216 *KSG *Molotov Cocktails (x3) *DSR-50 *HAMR *PPSh-41 *MGO8/15 *Ballistic Knife *War Machine *Ray Gun *Monkey Bomb *Ray Gun Mark II *Golden Apple Perk-A-Colas :Please note: These perks can also be obtained through Der Wunderfizz for 1500 points.'' *Quick Revive (1500 points in co-op, 500 points in solo) *PhD Flopper (2000 points) *Double Tap Root Beer (2000 points) *Stamin-Up (2000 points) *Electric Cherry (2000 points) *Minion Soda (2000 points) *Juggernog (2500 points) *Speed Cola (3000 points) *Vulture Aid (3000 points) *Mule Kick (4000 points) Achievements/Trophies *Lord of the Zombies (75G/Silver Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, begin the task of overthrowing Maxis. *Germany or Bust (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, discover and use a useful type of aircraft. *Mad Scientist (30G/Bronze Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, turn on all 6 generators before round 8. *German Craftmanship (35G/Bronze Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, use Pack-A-Punch, all perk machines, all traps, and the Mark IV Tank in one game. *Control Healthy (15G/Bronze Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, take control of 15 zombies with a new fruit. *Survival of the Genius (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, open 5 doors before round 2. *Master of the Minions (10G/Bronze Trophy) - In Zombie Herrn, prove to the minions that you are their master. Trivia *The name of the map may be referring to Ludvig Maxis. *This map returns the NAV Table from Green Run, Die Rise, and Buried. **However it does not feature backward compatibility with the three maps. *This is the third zombies map to feature elevators, the first being Five and the second being Die Rise. *Furthermore, it is third zombies map to feature snow, the first being Call of the Dead and the second being Origins. *Some of the zombies wear winterized Luftwaffe uniforms. **These zombies have slightly more health. *This is the fourth map to have off-wall weapons at multiple locations, the first being Verruckt, the second being Mob of the Dead, and the third being Origins. *This map features the highest amount of wall weapons among all other zombie maps, at 16. *This map also features the most perks in a zombies map, at 10. *This is the second map to include regular zombies with varying health in the same round. *This is the first zombies map since Kino der Toten to take place in Germany. *Like Mob of the Dead and Origins, Zombie Herrn features its own contextual music.